1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with epoxy emulsion coatings, particularly for low energy and lubricated surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insofar as is now known, it has not been proposed to provide epoxy emulsion coating formulations using selective organic solvents to provide emulsion stability and surface tension depressant properties required to properly coat low energy surfaces and lubricated surfaces.